1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to charging technology. Some example embodiments may relate to charging circuits. Some example embodiments may relate to charging systems. Some example embodiments may relate to wireless reception devices including the charging circuits and/or the charging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile apparatuses that enable portability such as a mobile phone may receive power through a battery. At this point, a rechargeable battery may generally be used. A user should recharge the battery before the battery is discharged completely. To charge the battery, a charge module may control a current flowing from an external power source to the battery. For example, the charge module may ensure stable operation of the apparatus and/or may protect internal circuits by limiting or maintaining the sizes of the current and voltage from the external power source. An amount of current flowing from the external power source may excessively increase due to an unexpected circumstance, such as power consumption caused by the operation of the apparatus while the battery is charged. When the amount of current flowing from the external power source increases, the battery may be degraded and/or the lifespan of the battery may be reduced.